Oftentimes, people communicate using video conferencing technology. Video conferencing allows participants to see and hear one another and creates a feeling of togetherness of the participants. However, in some cases, participants in video conferences may need to look at their computer screens, away from their cameras, to see visual data being shared during the video conference. A participant looking or turning his/her face away from his/her camera in a video conference creates an awkward feeling, similar to a participant in conversation looking away from the other participants or into his/her computer.